Harry potter and the time turner
by Museabook
Summary: Harry Ron and Hermione end up in another adventure but what will be the conclusion when vampires are involved?- my first fan-fic please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

I just want to say this is my first fanfic and I want people to at least tell me what they think how I can improve, whats good...review it basically.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters which all belong to J.K Rowling and I do not own Twilight or any of the characters which all belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
**  
In the corridor there was a dark mist heading up the stairs leading to Harry lying down on his four-poster bed as he practiced spells. Hermione came bouncing up and down with excitement.

'Guess what! Guess what! Professor McGonagall is holding a History of magic revision class on Saturday!' Hermione squealed.

'What are you on about? History of magic is the most boring class anyway, so why would we care if there are revision classes especially on Saturday?' Ron grumbled.

'Ronald you are so negative. Professor McGonagall is teaching and it's going to be more practical. I've signed our names up anyway!'

'You did what? Are you mental? I do have better ways to spend my Saturday's Hermione!'

'Well Hermione, I'm not that thrilled you signed me up for possibly the most boring subject either 'Harry said as Ron rolled his eyes.

'Possibly? It is the worst subject! Unless you find learning about the war between the Centaurs and Satyrs fun' Ron snapped.

'You two have no respect for the history of magic' scolded Hermione.

Seamus Finnigan burst into the room. 'EH ARRY, RON! Have you heard bout those crazed half-breed vampires? Daily Prophet says they're threatening to expose the world of magic to the muggles and they're trying to take over the wizards' Seamus bellowed.

'Hey Seamus' Harry and Ron said.

'Oh! Hey, Hermione! Me mum said ministry of magic better, start taking control of things before it gets to late.'

'Hey Seamus, that's just awful, I'm surprised the ministry of magic has let this go on for so long,' Hermione commented.

'It sounds like it's gotten worse. Much worse,' Harry stated.

'Maybe they have something up their sleeve! This is the ministry we're talking about,' Ron speculated.

'Exactly this is the ministry we're talking about,' Hermione said darkly.

A week later Harry and half the class were struggling to keep their eyes open as professor McGonagall droned on about basic subjects in History of Magic. A few minutes later a great big grin was placed on Hermione's face and the few people who came were gathering their stuff. Some people looked annoyed, some enthusiastic, some bored and some just plain sleepy.

'Ooh did you hear that! A project about either Vampires, Werewolves, Giants, Trolls or , I can't wait. Lets be in a group three. This is going to be interesting...,' Hermione babbled excitedly.

Ron's snoring interrupted Hermione in mid flow.

'Ron! Your lucky professor McGonagall left just before you fell asleep,' Hermione laughed.

'Wha What?' Ron said as he woke up.

'Hey Ron. We just finished a history of magic revision class and you just finished sleeping,' Harry informed him.

'Well what do you expect? It's Saturday morning, for goodness sake,' Ron complained 'Not all of us can stay awake of this time on a Saturday morning,'

'So Ron, I was just talking about the project. I think we should do vampires but include half breed vampires. You know half human, half vampire. It's those news stories recently, they've made me curious,' Hermione explained.

'Okay, Hermione your the boss,' Harry laughed.

'No don't say that! She'll go crazy with this, well even more crazy than before, 'Ron moaned.

'Well at least I'm taking this seriously,' Hermione huffed.

The three walked out of the classroom to find Malfoy sniggering at Neville as he picked up his books.

'You should watch where you're going Longbottom,you might hurt yourself,' Malfoy sneered.

'You should watch your face; you could hurt someone with it,' Hermione whispered to Ron and Harry.

'What? How dare you speak to me like that? Filthy mudblood,' Malfoy spat.

'She may be a half-blood but her blood is cleaner than yours,' Ron snapped

'At least I look clean when I'm not at Hogwarts! Do you still live in a room smaller than a closet Weasley?'

Ron twitched whiles he was fighting with himself not to throw a punch at Malfoy. His fist reached out ready to send Malfoy flying when Harry pushed him back.

'Push off Malfoy. Come back when you can talk without your two goons with you,' Harry said fiercely ' Or does money not by courage?'

Malfoy walked off still sneering with his two monkeys, Crab and Goyle, following him.

'I really wish you'd have let me give him one good punch. It wouldn't have done him any harm just sent a few teeth flying,' Ron stated

'Violence isn't the answer. Well try to think that, I find it hard even when I think his name. Vile creature!' Hermione shuddered.

'I think we would all love to give Malfoy a punch,' Harry grinned 'Now can we hurry up, some of us have lost some valuable sleeping time,'

Hermione rolled her eyes but speeded up her walking and before Harry knew it he was in his dorm sleeping. That was the first time he had the dream. Harry was walking down a forest and there was shadows printing shapes on trees that made Harry shudder. He suddenly heard a screech and pale white creatures were stepping around the trees with blood around their faces. Before they could take another step closer a distant name calling Harry's name brought him back to reality.

'Harry, Harry. Wake up man! Harry.'

Harry woke up in a pool of sweat to see Ron's worried face looking down on him.

'Eh Harry, you alright? You were mumbling in your sleep and tossing and turning, 'Ron asked

'Yeah! I'm okay; I just had a bad dream. I'm going to take shower,' Harry replied as casually as he could

'Okay.' Ron muttered as he settled back in his bed.

Harry got up and walked to the bath room wondering what the dream could mean. Although he didn't understand it, it had a haunted feeling to it. Harry just hoped it stayed that way, a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters which all belong to J.K Rowling and I do not own Twilight or any of the characters which all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

'Oh great it's time for Professor Trelawney's lesson. Her and her mumble, jumble,' Hermione muttered

'You shouldn't get angry because divination is the one subject your not perfect at. At least in one subject you know how the rest of us feel,' Ron said

Hermione's blazing eyes shot a glare at Ron before she pushed past two first years and hurried up the stairs. By the time Harry and Ron reached the class room Hermione was sat at a round table glaring in Professor Trelawney's direction.

'Welcome class,' Professor Trelawney said

Hermione muttered something unintelligent and Ron chuckled.

'Today, class, we shall be practicing our reading tea leaves skills. Please get out your textbooks,'

Hermione sighed but followed the action. The lesson was fairly peaceful by the end of the lesson Hermione was in a bit of a better mood and Ron was a bit grumpy. Finally the bell went and everybody gratefully left. Harry and Ron were on their way to the Great hall when Harry realized he'd forgotten his 'Basics to Divination' text book.

'Hey Ron, I'm going back to get my text book,'

'Ok I'll meet you in the Great hall. There's no way I'm climbing up all these stairs just to go back up to that nut house,' Ron replied

'Ok, Fine. Tell Hermione,' Harry told Ron

Harry walked up the curvy stairs. When he entered he took one glance at the book at collected it in one stride. As was walking away Harry heard a big suck of breath.

'Harry Potter, the chosen one. Chosen to protect the world against the dark lord and the half breed vampires of the sinister empire. The one who is to travel with time to save the world. You are the one,' Professor Trelawney spluttered.

Suddenly Professor Trelawney was wheezing as she gasped for air. She looked like a maniac with her frog eyes lost in space and her hair sliding more out of place with every wheeze.

'I'm sorry child, did you want something?' She asked in her usual squeaky high pitched voice.

'No. I just wanted to get my text book,' Harry mumbled still in shock.

'Well then hop along,' She chirped.

'On my way, Professor,'

Harry's head was all over the place. Did Professor Trelawney actually make a prediction?

'I need to go and find Hermione and Ron quick,' Harry thought while rushing to the great hall.

Harry's nose twitched at the smell of the mouthwatering food that sent his stomach grumbling. Though his stomach had been growling all lesson, Professor Trelawney's sudden prediction had made him completely forgot how hungry he was. Ron turned round holding a fat juicy roasted chicken in his right hand at the same time as waving Harry over.

'Where's Hermione?' Harry asked.

Ron shrugged in reply. Just that second Hermione burst through the doors and ran towards them.

'Harry, Ron. I was in the library and found some interesting information about half breed vampires,' Hermione squealed in joy.

'Hermione, we're eating,' Ron complained as he stuffed food down his throat.

'Ron! You need to take this project seriously,' Hermione nagged.

'Hermione! You need to take my diet seriously,' Ron moaned.

'Guys! You need to take peace and quiet seriously,' Harry protested.

'Shut up Harry,' Ron laughed.

They finished their meals quickly because Harry and Hermione were eager to tell their news.

'This project has turned out to be more interesting than I thought, all this research has really paid off,' Hermione said as she entered the empty Griffindor common room.

'Since you rushed me to finish eating, what did you want to tell us?' Ron grumbled.

'So the weirdest thing happened to me today in the library. I was trying to find some information on half breed vampires when I found this book. It had exactly the sort of information I was looking for so I took it out and just finished reading a report about one of the first Half-breed Vampires when the book started glowing and I had a sudden urge to go and find Harry,' Hermione told them.

'Go and see me? Why?' Harry asked

'I don't know,' Hermione replied 'I just did,'

'Glowing? That book could have been harmful,' Ron muttered.

'One step ahead of you Ron, I used a protection spell when I saw it glowing,' Hermione answered whiles grinning.

'Well something even weirder happened to me. When I went back to get my textbook from Divination class Professor Trelawney, but it didn't sound like, her said something about me being the chosen one to save the world from the half-breed vampires and something about time and travel. And when she was done, she was having a coughing fit then it was like she completely forgotten everything she just did,' Harry explained.

'Like a prediction?' Hermione asked in awe.

'Yes exactly like a prediction,' Harry replied.

'Well, bloody hell! Who knew that nutcase could make a prediction? And she didn't remember any of it? Wow!' Ron mumbled in shock.

'It's Ironic she can't even predict the weather but she predicts Harry's the chosen one,' Hermione laughed.

'You believe it's true?' Harry asked in surprise.

'I've read about a witch just like Professor Trelawney who couldn't make a prediction to save her life but every now and then she would make a real prediction and not even remember it, so yes,' Hermione replied.

'Well if it is true Harry, remember how your best friend, Ronald Weasley, who supported and helped you when you went on this adventure to become a hero; Ronald Weasley the guy you couldn't do this without,' Ron said distantly.

'Thanks Ron! Nice to know how much you care about the fame and fortune and me,' Harry responded sarcastically as Hermione threw a scarlet cushion at Ron's head which he failed to dodge in his dream zone.

'Ouch, Hermione! If you want your name to be mentioned you could have just said,' Ron shrieked.

'Yeah, nice Ron!' Harry commented.

'Ron we don't even fully understand what Harry has to do yet and your thinking about fame and fortune,' Hermione scoffed.

'Thank you Hermione! Someone not obsessed with fame and fortune,' Harry laughed.

'I'm not obsessed!' Ron objected

'Sure you aren't your just fixated,' Harry replied.

'Yeah!' Ron approved.

'So basically another word for obsessed,' Hermione giggled.

'Hey!' Ron unwillingly chuckled.

'Oh that reminds me. When I was reading I found out that Renesmee Cullen, one of the first five hybrid vampires, was put on trial by the Volturi, a type of vampire royalty, but was found innocent of being an immortal child. Immortal vampires were horrible and very nearly exposed vampires. Her parents;Edward and Bella Cullen and the rest of their family helped gather witnesses and explain to them why she was not an immortal child but a hybrid between mortal and immortal. The other four were made by Joham their vampire father who thought he was making a new super race. The first ever hybrid vampire was called Nahuel, the first male and was poisonous unlike the later females.' Hermione explained.

That night Harry woke up from the dream that had been haunting him for a month now sweaty and worn out. He got up from his bed shaking his legs to free his feet from the twisted bed sheets which was wrapped around his leg like ankle shackles; when Harry returned from the bathroom thinking clearly now. A note was under his pillow.

It said:

_**Tick Tock**_

_**watch the clock**_

_**of turning time**_

_**Try hard to unravel this rhyme**_

_**remember Time's condition**_

_**and you'll be able to complete this mission!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Sorry it's been so long but things have been piling up since I went back to school and summer was quite busy! Well anyway I'll try and update soon! ;D**

_**Washington, Forks**_

Alice burst into the room looking at the eight suspects with wary eyes. Jasper was trailing behind her searching their emotions for clues.

'Hey Aunty Al!' Nessie grinned.

'It's Alice, Aunty Alice,' Alice snapped

'Ooh, someone's in a bad mood,' Jacob whispered to Nessie who was fighting a grin but failing which made Alice even more annoyed.

'Alice, are you okay?' Carslie asked in concern.

'Alice honey, what's wrong?' Esme requested her eyes filled with anxiety.

'I'm sure someone in this room knows,' Alice said mysteriously as she looked at everyone in the room suspiciously.

Bella turned to look at Edward with a questioning face expression and like a chain reaction everyone in the room turned to look at Edward who was looking at Alice whiles she narrowed her eyes at him.

'NO! It's much more fun when Alice tells the story!' Emmett bellowed. He was rewarded with a whack on the back of his head by Rosalie who was glaring at him. But Rosalie's glare was not nearly as menacing as Alice's glare which stopped Jacob's hoots of laughter midway.

'Even if I wanted to I wouldn't because Alice can be so irritating when she doesn't get her way and believe me I want to but Alice is blocking me with other thoughts so I don't even know,' Edward confessed irritated with the mystery of not knowing the reason behind Alice's rampage.

Bella gave a groan whiles Emmett punched the air and grinned exposing his white teeth.

'Someone has erased my schedule for next month around the time of Nessie's birthday. I can't see what's going to happen two weeks before Nessie's birthday and two weeks after; including the major shopping trip.' Alice explained.

Jasper growled at Bella and Nessie as they both sighed in relief of the fact Alice might not force them shopping if she couldn't see what to get or when to get it. Alice refused to go shopping for Nessie's birthday now because the clothes she wanted were coming out in a month. They clothes were new in fashion.

'So I'm wondering what suspect out of you eight is responsible,' Alice continued. 'Okay I admit Carslie and Esme aren't suspects because their too kind to do something like that and they care about me too much and neither is Rosalie because she was looking forward on going to this shopping trip a lot. Plus she really wanted to get the next season's wardrobe with me.'

'That leaves you five suspects and be warned Alice can be very scary when she wants to,' Jasper warned them.

'Lets begin with Emmett you could have done it as a joke to annoy me. Edward you might have done it as a joke or to get Bella out of shopping with me but on the other hand you probably were happy the shopping trip was going to keep Nessie away from Jacob for a bit' Alice listed. Jacob's jaw dropped in protest but Bell beat him to it.

'Lets face it Jake your not really Edward's favourite person right now. I mean you break his new razor which you take without permission and which he was going to give to Sam as a gift, then you take Nessie out without telling anyone and stay out for hours and hours, then you hatch a cunning scheme that sends all us girls on a shopping trip at the same time as the boys are on an extra long hunting trip so your alone with Nessie. How do you think I felt fourteen hours of shopping? I might not be human any more but it doesn't mean I like shopping for fourteen hours,' Bella ranted before saying as casually as she could 'That reminds me!' and she raised her eye brow at Alice who giggled at the scheme Bella was going to tell her about which involved Jacob going shopping for fourteen hours.

'I had a note in my pocket that was meant for you but I forgot to leave it for you guys,' Jacob mumbled stubbornly

'Back to the subject Bella you're a suspect because you hate shopping and would do almost anything to get out of it, but you do know if I asked you and you lied I would instantly know it was you and it would instantly result in you receiving a punishment I personally think would teach you a lesson don't you Bella?' Alice asked looking threatening at the same time as sweet.

Bella gulped nervously as she put on her most innocent face before answering 'I honestly have nothing to do with the cancelled shopping trip Alice.'

'You know your innocent face looks very guilty, it's a good thing I know when you're lying!' Alice laughed 'So Nessie-'

Alice was cut off by Nessie who had already planned how she was going to convince Alice of her innocence.

Aunty Alice really I'm innocent, I have the proof all in my mind.' Nessie said whiles reaching her hand out to meet Alice's cheek.

**~Flashback~**

Jacob and Nessie are lying down in a meadow with flowers circling them making the whole setting look magical.

'I wish we could spend more time together' Nessie sighed

'I was going to wait till your birthday but I might as well tell you now. I've arranged a surprise day just for us hanging out, since Alice is insisting on having a shopping spree day then your family want you for the whole day, I made plans for us.' Jacob explained as he was barley able to conceal his excitement.

'Oh Jacob! That's wonderful, I was considering trying to sneak away or completely ditch the shopping spree but Aunty Al would rip my head off then put it back on just to make me go on an extra long shopping spree, I mean I do love shopping but Aunt Al takes it to new lengths. Well anyway thank you, now I can't wait for my birthday!' Nessie exclaimed whiles she pulled her boyfriend into a cuddle.

**~Flashback ended~**

'So you see Aunty Al, me and Jake are innocent' Nessie concluded.

'You may be innocent but I'm not sure about pup over here' Alice's face expression hardened as she turned to face Jacob 'Now listen mutt Nessie just proved her innocence and maybe yours but I'm going to ask you to say I gave you a fair chance, Did you or your pack do something to stop me seeing anything to do with Nessie's birthday or around that time?' Alice inquired.

'Geese, No! You take shopping way too seriously, oh and by the way does that mean I can start calling you guys blood suckers again?' Jacob asked hopefully. In reply Nessie gave him the mother of all glares. 'Only joking, only joking'

'Good work Nessie!' Bella said in between bits of laughter.

'Thanks, Aunty Rose has been teaching me and I've been practicing ' Nessie smiled as Rosalie winked at her.

' Emmett, you know I'm really sad about the cancelled shopping trip and look how upset Alice is and I'm really looking forward to tonight but if I found out you had something to do with this and didn't tell me or lied to me I would have to cancel a lot of our night activities,' Rosalie purred in his ear.

'I promise to you Rose, I had nothing to do with this' Emmett whispered desperately.

'It wasn't him Alice,' The blonde said while starling straight at her lovers eyes with adoration before whispering 'and thank goodness because I'm looking forward to tonight even more.'

'So it's not Bella, Nessie, Emmett probably not Jacob and maybe not Edward but I'm going to give you both the benefit of the doubt.' Jasper noted in his deep military voice that made Alice purr.

Suddenly a thought struck Jacob. 'Hey! How come Jasper's not a suspect?'

'Because, we have this thing people usually have in a good relationship called 'trust' and we also have this thing called 'love'. Plus Jasper knows if he ever did something like that... well let's just say I would know what to do' Alice replied in a sugary sweet tone. Jasper gulped in fake fear before Alice in a hug and enjoying a kiss.

'I guess I kinda always knew it wasn't you guys, it's just that I hoped it was because the small time I can't see what's going on is the small time this family is put in danger and it's not too bad when I know it's Jacob and his pack or the times I can't see Nessie but hen I don't know things can become a threat' Alice explained.

Jasper and Edward simultaneously growled at Emmett who was grinning from ear to ear in excitement about the unknown danger. Bella couldn't help thinking of the big incident with the Volturi and internally shook with fear but she composed herself before Jasper could notice and turn his Edward's attention to her. What ever was going to happen they all hoped they wouldn't lose someone they loved.

**A/N- If anyone's confused about Alice being able to see Nessie, she can see Nessie sometimes for some unknown reason. :D**


End file.
